The present new cultivar is a seedling produced from crossing the seedling PRI 764-200 as the seed parent and the seedling PRI 672-100 as the pollen parent in 1965 at New Brunswick, N.J. This new cultivar carries the genetic factor V.sub.f, inherited from Malus floribunda 821, which causes it to be resistant to infection caused by Venturia inaequalis. The presence of this genetic factor has been repeatedly proven by controlled greenhouse inoculation tests of the seedling and its offspring produced from controlled crosses. The complete pedigree is shown below:
______________________________________ ##STR1## Both F.sub.2 26830-2 and F.sub.2 26829-2-2 have the following parentage: ##STR2## ______________________________________